


No Place Like Home

by LitPit9000



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Bisexuality, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Five Years Later, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Luz has nerd legs, Running Away, but stronk arms, dont wanna scare you with these tags, mostly fluff tbh, they out of school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitPit9000/pseuds/LitPit9000
Summary: 5 long years in the human realm, and Luz decides its time to return to her home away from home: the Boiling Isles. Letters and small glyphs etched in them weren't enough, she missed her friends and family.So as she says her goodbyes to her beloved mother and treks to the gateway, her memories begin flooding back. But the ones that stick tended to be with a certain teal-haired witch. And boy, did she miss her.---Amity lay in her room, staring up at the ceiling. It was days like today she liked to recall all of her fondest memories. Her hand rose, drawing a small circle in the air, an illusion spell she learned a few years ago.After many with her close friends that made her smile, then came one of someone she missed so dearly. Two girls were reading their favorite Azura book, laughing until they couldn't breathe.And with comforting thoughts like that, it gave the witch confidence to finally get out of her parent's grasp. But instead of feeling weak when she thought of the iron grip they held, it only made her smile.After all, that was ending tonight.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you have everything, Mija?" Luz's mother asked, standing next to her daughter who was in the middle of lacing up her boots. 

Without looking up, the girl gave a warm smile and nodded, "Yeah mom, i'm like 90% sure i have everything. Even do i don't, it just gives me another reason to come and visit."

This made the worried mother smile, her doubts somewhat washed away with those words. Her little bird was leaving the nest, and while she was proud, a pang of worry still remains. 

Luz finished the last knot on her boots before springing up, nearly tackling her mom with a bear hug. 

"Te voy a extrañar, te amo mamá." Luz said as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder. Those words brought tears in her mom's eyes, before she wiped them and reciprocated the hug. "Yo tambien te amo mija."

With that, the girl drew back and grabbed her bags, giving a last wave to her mom, and left to finally return to where she belonged, with the rest of her family and friends in the Boiling Isles.

This made her smile, realizing what she was doing. She was going to live there now, no more worrying about the summer ending, no more thought of being ripped away from the people she loved. Of course she'd visit her mom often, but now she could finally call the Boiling Isles home, and nothing made her happier.

As she walked, she made a mental note of what she brought. Besides the suitcase full of clothes that were being dragged to her left, the rest of her belonging in her backpack were mostly letters from her friends.

The majority of them were from Willow and Gus, tagged with illusion spells of beasts that interested the human, as well as a few flowers that Willow had made for her. 

The others were from Eda, checking in on her every so often to make sure she wasn't dead (but Luz knew she just missed her). But the ones she cherished the most were the few she got from Amity. While there were only about four of them, each was long and well written, filled to the brim with things she missed over the years in the witch's pristine handwriting.

Thinking of those letters made Luz even happier, her face only getting slightly warm. Even after 5 years, the thought of the girl still made her smile and blush like an idiot. 

And today, she would finally see her again. She had been looking forward to this since she finalized the plans with her mother last week, and even now she couldn't believe it was happening. 

All she could do in the moment was smile and laugh, thinking about everyone she would finally get to see once she came through that door.

While the walk there was quiet, Luz's mind raced with thoughts. ‘Is my outfit okay? What if they don't like me now? I wonder how they'll react,’ She shouted to herself, until off in the distance was the run down shack she almost immediately recognized.

She ran to it, all the while patting her pockets down until she felt something hard she had in her pocket. Pulling it out revealed a key, with an eye etched in the circle at the top of it. A parting gift, she remembered Eda saying, for when she could return. It wasn't quite the one Eda kept for herself, it could open a doorway temporarily to any area in the Boiling Isles, until it was bound to an area with a spell.

Luz slowly inserted it into the oddly pristine keyhole in the door. After she turned it, the door sprang to life, an eye appearing at the top as it slowly opened, allowing for the human to enter into her home.

Entering the door, she found herself on the outskirts of town, it in itself bustling and busy as always. The sky still had its musty copper tone to it, bringing back fond memories and nostalgia that only added to her excitement.

As Luz was busy admiring the landscape, the door closed with a thud behind her, making her jump as it seemed to vanish within itself.

Guess that's my cue to go, she thought, now making her way towards the busy town, returning the key to her pocket. Her little walk slowly turned into a jog, and the more she thought of everyone she missed, the faster her feet decided to take her. 

Until, an unfortunately placed rock tripped the girl, causing her to fall flat on her face. A groan escaped her lips as she lay there, not even bothering to look up. 

"..Fóllame a mí y a mi torpeza.." She mumbled as she stood up, dusting herself off. 

Despite that minor setback, she was still determined to rush to Eda's stand. If, that is, she could just remember where it was.

And after a little while of walking and admiring the scenery, as well as watching out for 'evil rocks' as Luz now called them, she had made it. Now very close, she could very clearly see the sheer amount of people out and about. It was almost overwhelming. Almost.

She hastily pushed her way into the crowd, pushing past many witches in order to traverse. It seemed like every few seconds she would have to mutter an 'excuse me' or 'sorry', feeling terrible for bumping into people. Unlike the rest of the crowd, who only ignored her apologies or simply grunted.

"...20 snails, take it or leave it. I have plenty of witches who would gladly pay double, so think of this as a special, one time offer." ‘That voice sounds familiar,’ Luz thought, finally pushing to an empty spot within the crowd. Looking around, she soon spotted he source of the sound. 

There, at her stand, was Eda, haggling with another witch over a pair of dice. The customer, or as Eda would say, 'the victim', pulled the requested 20 snails from their satchel before departing, leaving the Owl Lady with a smirk on her face. 

Luz gasped, a bright smile sat of her face, as she got closer to her stand. "Eda!" she called out, catching the much older witch's attention.

"Kid? Is that you?" She said in disbelief, pocketing her profits.

"Eda!!" The human called out once again, this time throwing herself into the stand as she ran towards it. She latched onto Eda, nearly knocking the witch onto the floor. 

The Owl Lady gave a hug back, though awkward, was sincere. She had a warm smile on her face, happy to see her student. "Since when have you been back?"

"Not that long ago, actually. Sorry i didn't warn you, I kinda wanted to surprise you." Luz pulled back from the hug, rubbing the back of her neck, now looking at her mentor. She looked just about the same, though her heterochromatic eyes held a little more of an aged look in them.

And with a glance down at the gem she bore on her chest, the girl smiled. It was a perfect gold, shimmering in the blistering light. Even now, she still couldn't break the habit of checking every now and again.

"Well it's great to have you back, kid. Just be sure to see King soon. Don't tell him i said this but, he's really missed you." Eda glances off to the side, a small smile on her face. 

Luz have a nod, "Of course, i gotta see my wittle demon king. Besides, i wanna unpack all my stuff before i head out to meet anyone."

With a flick of her wrist, the Owl Lady swept up the contents of her stand into a blanket, her staff racing towards her as she finished. It, of course, went past her only to hit Luz in the head. But, she just brushed it off with a laugh and passed it back to it's owner. And after doing a double check, Eda motions for the human to climb on her staff, taking off as she seats herself down.

"So, how long you stayin this time? Few weeks, a month?" 

"Actually, after a lot of negotiating, my mom said i could, uh, live here."

We nearly had a crash landing, the staff shaking beneath us as she tried to regain balance. Eventually, the witch did, letting out a sigh. Luz was shaking, gripping onto Eda for support. I am not used to this, she thought.

"Are you serious kid?! This is great!" She exclaimed, throwing her free hand in the air. The human, after calming down from having a near heart attack, felt a familiar sense of belonging in those words.

"Yep! And we can finally continue my magic lessons." a smile appeared on her face, a fire boiling inside of her. She had waited so long, and even prepared spell glyphs in her suitcase, as well as plenty of paper. 

"Kid, before you do any of that, take a few weeks to readjust. Go talk to your nerdy friends again, they're gonna go nuts when they see you're finally back." 

‘Has it really been that long?’ Luz pondered on this. It's been about 5 years now, hell, they weren't even if school anymore. She knew from the letters that Willow and Gus were working hard on what they loved to do, though they refused to join covens. And Amity..

Then it hit her. She barely knew what her old friend did, if she decided to join a coven, nothing! They barely talked, and when they did, it was mostly just about simple thing. ‘Oh cramity, i should have asked!’

She could guess that she joined the emperors coven, after all, she did say it was her future when she first came here. Her, if not all her friends, were busy living their lives. 

This made Luz frown, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about her friends without her. Those thoughts raced though her head as she came to the conclusion that they didn't have time for her. She might have came back too late.

"Hehe, i highly doubt they'd have time to see me anyways. And i'll be fine, I just want to get back to learning!" Luz tried to say with excitement, but she knew Eda wasn't buying it. So, she glanced down at the ground that zoomed under her feet, avoiding any eye contact from the older witch. Eda, of course did noticed her change in mood as she steered the staff closer and closer home.

"Oh kid, don't think like that. They miss you to death. Heck, the other day, your two dork friends from school came by to ask if you'd be back anytime soon. I told them i didn't know, and they looked like kicked puppy's.

"The point is, you need to go see them. Especially that Amity girl, when she comes over to train with Lily, you're all she asks about." 

Eda finished by glancing off to the house they were approaching. Good thing too, because Luz's face was red as could be. Just the thought of that teal haired witch even mentioning her sent butterflies through her stomach.

The wind that blew across their face died down as they slowly came down to the ground. Luz stared at the Owl House in all its glory, admiring how little it changed.

She took a moment to take a deep breath, I'll visit my friends in the morning. For now, I need some time to relax here.

———

It was now around midnight, and all was quiet. The Owl House did not have a waking soul in it, well, maybe besides Hooty who stared creepily off into the woods. 

But past Eda's house, through town of Boneburrow, slightly hidden in the forest, lie a grand manor. Home to the Blights, all of which were gently sleeping. Well, all but one. 

The youngest child sat in her windowsill, her golden eyes glowing in the moonlight she admired. Her brownish-red hair hung just above her shoulders, the ends still stained with a lighter teal color. 

After a deep sigh, she slipped away from her window and drew a small spell. What appeared in her hands were three letters. Two of them were for her twin siblings, and the other was meant for her parents.

Her mind went back to earlier, her mother had called her out for a talk. For almost an hour, Amity sat there being lectured about her behavior. Along with that, her mother began insisting she dye her hair again, no matter how much the younger witch fought.

She looked down at the letters, her grip tightening on them.

They all were just about the same, not counting the spite she included in the parental one. And for her siblings, she had written down the number to a second scroll she kept hidden from her parents, for the day she decided to go through with her plan, knowing the one she used had a tracker installed onto it.

It may have taken a lot to get ahold of, but she needed it to stay in touch with her siblings. She couldn't imagine not having her brother and sister.

Carefully and quietly, she snuck through the silent halls of the manor, slipping the papers underneath the doors of the recipients before heading back to her room, hopefully for the last time.

Hanging on her door was a small bag, her old school one for that matter. She dumped it out onto her bed before going to her drawers, grabbing all her favorite clothes. It wasn't much, considering she could only get things she actually liked when she went out alone.

But it was enough for Amity.

With her bags packed, she double-checked her mental list before giving her room one last look. While this wasn't exactly her "safe haven", it was nice to have when she wasn't allowed to leave the house. Maybe she could sneak back in one day and get more of her belongings. 

She slowly snaked towards the window, gently opening it. But just as she was about to jump out to freedom, she stopped herself. ‘There is no way i'll survive if i don't get more money, she pondered’, knowing she only had about 20 snails to her name at the moment. ‘But i'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if i took some snails with me.’

The thought of what her parents would do if they found out was enough to almost scare Amity into staying, but she knew it had to be done. 

With a new objective in mind, she quickly, and quietly, left the room. Her eyes scanned around the house for any sign of what she was searching for, but with no luck. 

That is, until she found her mother's bag sitting on the kitchen table. Amity wasn't dumb, however, and carefully drew a spell with her right hand. The bag glowed, and around it appeared a circle barrier with a now small hole in it.

Carefully, she reached through the hole, silently thanking her mother's genetics for her quite tiny hands. With a little digging around, she felt the wallet within, and slowly drew it out. 

In it was quite a hefty amount of cash, but it certainly was nowhere near what they actually had stored somewhere around the manor. But Amity shook that thought off as she took around 500 snails from the bag and pocketed it, right before putting it back into the bag and sealing the barrier spell around it.

Had Amity, aka 'Little Miss Perfect' ever done something as risky like this? Hell no, and it certainly showed. Her palms were drenched with sweat and shoulders tensed. One could say she looked like a frightened cat at the moment.

She had the right to be like this too, after all, she was running away. She wouldn't get to see her sibling every day, her parent would surely send people looking for her, as well as the stresses of finding something to support her financially. After all, a few hundred snails would only go so far. And the thought of what her parents would do to her if she was caught was something she knew she couldn't think about, unless she wanted to have a panic attack.

It was all too much for her, but she knew it was too late for regrets now, she was in too deep. Yet her mind continued to race, still plaguing herself with self doubt and worry.

She was so caught up in her own head, she didn't even notice the two figures behind her.

"Mittens, you're still here?" was said in a worried whisper, making Amity freeze. But the moment she recognized the nickname, she calmed down some and turned to her two siblings, Emira and Edric. 

She let off a little sigh before speaking in a hushed voice, "What are you two doing up so late?"

"We could say the same for you, but we did read the letters you left us." Emira shot back, her tone calm, but very sincere.

"And we couldn't just let you leave without saying goodbye." Edric said as they both put a hand on each of Amity's shoulders. 

Feeling the presence of her twins was nice, but knowing they couldn't be there while she did this made tears well in her eyes. And in a moment of anxiety enduced panic, she wrapped her arms around her siblings as tight as she could, quietly sobbing into them. She didn't want to let go.

The twins only responded by reciprocating the action, gently patting her back as an attempt to calm her down. 

"It'll be okay mittens, we'll call you every day. And if you need anything, just know you can count on us." 

After Emira said this, all the youngest Blight could do was hug tighter, tears still falling down her face. 

And in a wavering tone, she responded, "Promise?"

"Promise"

———

After a few more goodbyes from her siblings, they all went back to their rooms. There, she grabbed the bag she had left sitting by the open window. When she went near it, a cool breeze blew through her hair, giving her a small sense of comfort as she drew a spell.

Quite a large spell circle appeared two stories below her, right in a patch of dirt. From it, an abomination hand appeared, slowly stretching itself to Amity's window. From there she jumped onto it, letting it lower herself down to the ground.

When she was back onto land, she gave one last look at the manor before looking at the old, pink hairband on her wrist. 

While the house only reminded her of what she was forced to be, the circular accessory she bore reminded her of who she wanted to be. It also gave some very pleasant memories of her old crush, Luz. And while it made her happy, it only lasted for a fleeting minute. 

She quickly grabbed the hair tie and pulled all of her hair into a messy ponytail, revealing the undercut she had just beneath it. Her parent never approved of this, so she always had her hair let loose. But now, she was free. Well, almost.

After putting her hair up, she made a run to the back walls of the estate. There, after scanning it, she found the loose bricks she used as footholds whenever she needed to get out. And after getting a good grip on one of them, she hoisted herself over the wall, landing with whatever grace she had left.

As much as she panicked about this whole situation, she felt a slight bit of exhilaration from breaking almost every rule her parents had set for her. It was not only terrifying, but made adrenaline rush through her. 

So, with this newfound energy, even at 3 in the morning, she ran through the woods. This might not have been the best idea, considering she was only wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts, which in retrospect wasn't the best of choices. But now that she was going, she felt branches scrape her legs and arms, which didn't stop her in the slightest.

When she did stop, however, was when she needed to catch her breath. So she slowed down and leaned on a nearby tree, panting. Her once newfound adrenaline was gone, and it was replaced with heavy eyelids and a yawn or two.

Thankfully, she spotted an old shallow cave, but even calling it a cave was generous. It was more like a small divot in the hillside she was near. I guess this will be fine for now.

A few more deep breaths later, and walked over to the 'cave' and sat down. There she took the backpack off and set it down. She laid onto it, using it as a makeshift pillow. 

All she could do was curl up in a ball, thanking herself for leaving when it was warm. Her eyelids grew heavier by the second, so she slowly let her eyes shut, sleep overcoming her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this pre written, so please don’t expect chapters to come out this fast lmao,,,but i am working on chapter 3, and trying to get it out soon!

Luz gave a wave goodbye as she began her day's journey. She had 20 snails in her pocket, curtesy of Eda, her backpack of glyphs (in case of emergencies), and directions to a shop in town. While she would normally just ride with her mentor, considering they are both going into town, the human wanted to walk, and take in everything she missed about the Boiling Isles. 

The girl walked through the woods, growing closer and closer to the noisy epicenter of this area. Her maroon beanie hugged her head, bouncing as she moved. A baggy t-shirt with her favorite anime printed on it was tucked into her ripped, high-waisted jeans, held in place with a black belt. Now that she thought about it, her style really changed a lot from the last time she was here. ‘Maybe they won't recognize me,’ she thought, but only for a split second, as she remembered she was the only human here. And that's pretty easy to spot.

Drawing closer, the tops of building peaking out over trees, she went over the directions in her head for the thousandth time. A habit she developed, to combat her horrible memory. 

After her mental checklist, she couldn't help but wonder how her friends have changed over the years. They certainly must have a good life though, considering Willow runs her own flower shop in the center of town. 

She would also have to find out where Gus worked, since he never brought it up in any letter he sent. It was odd he didn't, but Luz shrugged it off as she finally made it to Boneburrow.

Unlike yesterday, it wasn't all to busy. Many creatures did roam around, but Luz wasn't being shoved around, which was nice. And with a little bit of walking, and thinking on her part, she finally made it to a small building. 

It had racks outside, each filled to the brim with potted plants of all varieties. Each of them had a tag that was held onto by the string wrapped around the pot, and when Luz opened one of them, saw it was more information and instructions about the plant. 

Some of them also had warning labels above them, which did not surprise Luz in the slightest. She still had not-so-fond memories of a plant almost digesting her, mainly because she bothered it even though Willow had warned her. With a quick shiver going down her spine at the event, she opened the door, hearing a small bell jingle as she did.

The inside had much more to offer than what was on display. Some lose vines hung from handing pots, giant flowers loomed near the back walls, and even a few normal looking ferns in some spots. 

"Welcome! You can browse around, I'll be with you in a moment." Said a very familiar voice, which made Luz's eyes widen in excitement. Immediately, she went searching for the girl within the cozy little shop, all the while admiring the dedication it must have took to keep all of these foreign plants sustained and healthy.

And after peering over a rack full of vibrant, green plants, there stood a girl. She was, what looked to be at least, in the process of feeding one of the larger plants. It seemed to snap and growl at her, right before she drew a small spell circle, which seemed to calm it down. 

The girl had slightly long hair, it came a little past her shoulders, and puffed out in the ends. It was an almost dark blue. A light brown apron was tied around her waist, covering some overalls with a darker green t-shirt underneath. One glance at her arms, Luz could see how toned they were, that had to have been developed over years of physically training. And as she turned around, the human saw the witch's circular glasses, covering her light green eyes. 

"I'm so sorry for—wait a minute, do i know you from somewhere?" Willow asked, crossing her arms as she eyed the girl in front of her. 

Luz felt a bit hurt she didn't recognize her, but then she remembered her beanie. ‘Dumbass, your ears are covered!’

"Well," the human said, stretching out the word, "you could say i'm an old friend." 

She pulled her beanie out of the way a little to uncover her ears, showing the rounded appendages to Willow, who stood in shock.

"Luz?!" Her excitement was very apparent, her wide eyes staring at Luz as her jaw hung open. All the human could do was smile and nod, not saying anything for the simple fact that if she did, all that would come out was a squeal.

Willow then brought her into a hug, nearly crushing her childhood friend. Luz didn't mind, she was just happy to have her back. 

"You're here! Oh my gosh, you're actually here. You've missed so much, we need to catch you up right away. Wait have you seen Gus yet? We have to bring him!" The witch rambled on, only stopping when Luz giggles at her. 

"I haven't seen Gus yet, i thought we could find him together. Don't know where he is, actually." Luz answered, slightly embarrassed that she didn't even know where her friend would be.

After a few more minutes, Luz finally  
pulled back from the hug. Mainly, to not have her be crushed by this girl. "Oh, he didn't tell you? I guess it is kind of complicated but I'll try to get the gist of it before we go."

"Wait, we're leaving now? What about your shop?"

"Oh i'll just close it early today, it was kind of slow anyway." She once again draws a spell circle and the main lights to the room shut off, only allowing sunlight from the display window to light up the room. 

"You want to help me lock up the place? If not, i underst-" Willow said as she untied her apron and put it behind the counter, though she couldn't even finish her sentence before Luz's eyes lit up in excitement. 

"Would i?!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing the shopkeeper's shoulders, "Just tell me what to do!"

After that, they got to work. Willow took care of the more dangerous tasks, like putting a cloth over the deadly flowers. Luz guessed that it was because most of them only responded in the light, but she didn't bother asking. She also brought in the plants from outside, careful to not agitate them. Luz, on the other hand, did simple tasks like cleaning off the counters and watering all of the safer plants. Though her curiosity got the better of her, and if it weren't for Willow covering the plant, she would have lost a hand. 

Soon after, they finished, walking out for the witch to lock the doors with a magical seal. The walls glowed a faint blue for a moment before returning to their natural, rustic color. 

"Now off to find Gus!" Luz nearly yelled, making her voice slightly deeper and mimicked a heroic-type pose. It made Willow laugh, making the girl realize how much she missed the human's antics.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going."

They began walking off into the streets, Luz striking up a conversation. Minutes passed, filled with both the noise of the streets and the voices of the two girls. Willow told her about how the rest of school was, as well as her shop. She seemed really passionate about everything she spoke about, confidence emanating from her. Luz smiled at this.

The human, on the other hand, talked about her life back in the human realm. The new music she listened to, fandoms she was in, and even about her ever growing following on social media for her edits. The two of them talked and laughed for a while until they reached a familiar looking stand. 

"Willow, why are we at Eda's stand?" The girl questioned, tilting her head slightly. The witch just giggled, "I told you, we're going to see Gus."

Before she could ask anymore questions, a man appeared behind the counter. He was rather tall, actually, especially compared to the two girls. A simple blue t-shirt coupled with a pair of jeans hugged the man. His hair was shaved on the sides, but the rest was long, tied up in a ponytail that hung from the back of his head.

"Welcome valued custo- oh, hey Willow! Who's your friend?" His voice was decently deep, somewhat startling the human. And after an embarrassing amount of time, she put two and two together. Is that...?

"Gus? Is that you?!" Luz let out. The man flinched at the name, staring at the human with those same wide-eyes he had all those years ago. "Wait wait wait—Luz?" 

Without warning, the girl jumped over the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck. Willow let out a chuckle at this while Gus just hugged back. Though Luz could swear she felt something wet fall onto her sleeve. ‘Wait is he..?’

"Aww Gus, it's okay!" The human said frantically as she pulled back, seeing the tears stream down his face. His smile, however, contradicted that, beaming from ear to ear.

"I-I'm just glad you're back Luz, it's been so long!" He exclaimed, voice cracking slightly, wiping away the tears with his sleeve. With that, Luz decided she probably shouldn't be standing on her mentor's counter, so she jumped down to stand next to Willow.

"I didn't know you worked for Eda!" Luz threw her hands in the air. 

"Yep! Since i couldn't exactly get a job anywhere without a coven, she let me work the customers on weekdays while she sells potions. And she lets me pick one human artifact to keep!" Gus rambled on, stars in his eyes, making both girls giggle.

"I missed you Gus." Luz said, sighing with content. She was back with her old friends; well, most of them. The thought of Amity lingered in her head, wondering what she's been up to since they last talked. But she shook them away, knowing her plans. First, spend time with Gus and Willow. Then, it was off to the Blight Manor. 

But that would have to be a journey for tomorrow, for now, she was just happy to be with her two best friends.

———

The day went by in a flash. The trio spent it catching up, roaming Bonesburrow, and nearly getting killed by a shopkeeper. Thankfully, they avoided their doom by sprinting into the woods, eventually letting the merchant lose sight.

Panting behind a tree, the three of them looked at each other with playful smiles stuck to their faces. 

Luz was the first one to burst out laughing, her chuckles echoing in the serene forest. The rest followed suit, filling the trees with the sounds of their laughter.

"I can't believe you did that!" Gus exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"I can. Who just leaves something that breakable out in the open like that? Especially around Luz." Willow remarked, playfully nudging the human she was referring to. In response, she just gasped and put her hand on her chest dramatically.

"Oh come on, i'm not that clumsy!" The girl defended herself, but the two witches just looked at each other, and gave a knowing look to Luz. She sighed, giving a smirk, "Okay, okay, maybe you're right."

They laughed it off, all the while laying next to the tree in the bluish grass-like patches scattered in the dirt. The sun hung low, casting an orange hue onto the isles. And after their laughter died down, only the sounds on the woods they were in filled their ears. 

All was clam and quiet, and Luz enjoyed every moment of it. She missed her friends, and spending the whole day together was a dream come true. 

She began to reminisce, thinking on all the good times they had when they were younger. Every adventure, drama, and near-death instance was fond to her, having friends like them was something she never thought she'd have. 

Even back in the human realm, she didn't have anyone other than her mom. She couldn't seem to make a single friend, even in high school. It worried her mother, but what soothes the both of them during this was the letters a little palisman would deliver every now and again. 

But now it wasn't just letters on a page, it was experiencing the day with her friends. And while her mind was filled with happy memories, one thought still stuck. 

‘Mami would be proud.’

A sound of pain came from Gus, cutting right through her thoughts. He quickly sat up, poking his "watch" in the eye so it would stop gnawing at his arm.

"Aw man," he sighed, standing up, "Guess I better go close up the shop. Sorry I couldn't stay for too long guys."

"I should be heading back too, my dads are probably worried about me. You wanna meet again tomorrow morning?" Willow added, both girls now standing with Gus.

"I would love to but, I still have to catch up with Amity. I thought we could have a day tomorrow." Luz mumbled the last part, her face dusting a light pink. 

The plant-witch only gave a moment before giving Luz a knowing smirk. "Oh i see—have fun on your 'date' tomorrow." Luz's face immediately grew hot, her cheeks and neck burning with the sensation of a blush.

"Willow, it's not like that! I mean she is really cool, smart, cute—" After she realized how much she was gushing, and with the help of Willow's stare, and stopped herself.

All the while, poor Gus just stared in confusing, "I'm so confused..." he muttered to himself before addressing the two of them, "Well i'm off, see ya Luz, see ya Willow!" 

"I'm going too, bye Luz!" 

"Bye guys, see you!" The human waves them off, before turning around to the woods behind her. 

She knew her way home from here, at least she thought she did. But she didn't want to go back just yet, not realizing until earlier how much beauty the Boiling Iles had.

I'm sure a walk in the forest won't hurt anyone, Luz thought, stepping off to see the sights.

And sights they were, the trees stood tall and proud above her, the little glimmers of stars peeking through the canopy, not to mention the sounds that surrounded her. Everything was so foreign, yet so nostalgic at the same time. The days she spent walking through these very woods to get to Hexside made her smile. 

She continued walking for what seemed like a few minutes. But when she finally stopped staring at the beauty around her, she realized how late it was. The moon now high in the night sky, stars glimmering with more prominence.

"Oh cramity, Eda's probably worried!" Luz shouted a bit too loud, some of the forests sounds dying down in fear of her voice.

She began to jog home, keeping a steady pace as she rushed past the trees and bushes. The cool night air brushed past her as she went, her breath quickening with every step. ‘Damn my weak nerd legs.’

She kept going, that is, until she felt something tug off of her head, as well as the wind blow through her messy hair. 

"Shit my hat!" She whispered under her breath, stopping in her tracks. 

Luz looked all around; the ground, low hanging branches, bushes, everything. Yet she couldn't seem to find it. 

But she realized that was the least of her problems when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Chills went up her spine as she tried to look around, paranoia scratching at the back of her head. But she pushed it off as just that, her mind getting the best of her. 

"Jeez these woods are creepy..." She said to herself in a hushed whisper, hesitantly starting to look for her beanie again. Pushing past a branch that hung low, she looked at the ground only to finally find her maroon beanie, with small patches of dirt on it. 

She smiled, happy to grab it and get out of this forest after that scare she had. But before she could reach down and pick it up, the bushes next to her rustled. Before Luz could react, a figure lunged out at her and knocked her over, pinning her to the ground. 

Luz struggles with the thing, trying to reach in her backpack for a glyph to protect herself. Unable to do so, the human continued to try and wiggle her way out of their grasp, only to stop for a moment when the figure spoke.

"Who are you? Why are you here?!" They demanded, their voice quite familiar. Though they didn't give Luz time to respond before firing back, "The Blights sent you, didn't they? Answer me or so help me you'll be ash when i'm through with you."

The figure lifted a hand from their grip on Luz's arms, replaced the spot with their leg, and drew a small spell circle. The human stared at the person as a fire started right above their hand, illuminating the surrounding area. 

A yelp came from the human as she stared at the purple flames, until she looked down at the black, chipped nail polish on the person's hands. And at a closer look, she could see they were a witch, dawning black jeans with a simple, white t-shirt. 

Her hair was a walnut brown, though the ends seemed to be stained with an almost teal color. It was pulled into a ponytail, and underneath lye an undercut. 

But what finally made Luz realize who it was came when she looked into the witch's eyes. They were a shimmering gold, filled with determination, and even a hint of fear. The human recognized those eyes, ones she longed to see again since she left. 

"Amity?"

**Author's Note:**

> hh finally i’m back and with a new fic ! And to every one of you who left those sweet comments on my last chapter of my Spinearl fic, thank you. It really means so much that i have so many people here for me. I’m still slowly healing since then, and getting back into writing is really helping. So i hope you enjoy !


End file.
